Caer-Konig
Speaker: Alden Lowell - Lake: Lac Dinneshere - Population 200 "I remember a pair of dwarf lasses in Mirabar - sisters, they were. Couldn't stand each other, and always fightin'. Funny thing was, they was, they were exactly alike! That's Caer-Konig an Caer-Dineval to a tee. Too busy fightin' over their differences to realize how much they go in common. Ah, well. Every time they fought, I'd be havin' to go an' comfort one or th' other of'em. The sisters, I mean." - Beorne Steelstrike, caravan master Description *The town kind of cascades upwards with terraced rows of houses climbing up the lakes edge let steps. On the top is the ruined Caer. *You can go along the rocky shore of Lac Dinnershere to get here, but more travel by ferry, the few that do. *Very few people travel out here other than people ready to travel to the Daledrop and the Dwarven Valley or to adventure up Kelvin's Cairn *"The poor man's Caer-Dineval." History *After the Caer-Dinveal was taken back from the orcs, Konig decided to set up a watch tower north of the lake to stop it from happening again. *Thew Caer was build by amateurs and has fallen many times during attacks or by weather, the most recent time during the War of the Crystal Shard. It hasn't been rebuild since. *The destroyed Caer is a sore spot for the citizens. Rival to Caer-Dineval *All amity between both towns left when the ivory trade started. What first was more than enough fish to go around, be replaced with notorious rivalry. *For the first time for as long as anyone can recall both towns have started working together. With the sudden growth of Easthaven both speakers found some old law that they ignored for almost 100 years about the segregation of the lake between the three towns. This law didn't account for the size of Easthaven which was a fraction of it's current state. Dicks! Goods & Services 'The Northern Light Inn' *Name refers to the door lamp, enspelled by a traveling wizard long ago. The light shifts from green to red to blue. *Run by two sisters. Allie is lithe and charming; Cori, stout and scowling. They often argue. 'Hook, Line, and Sinker Tavern' *Busiest establishment in town. Due to the free half pint everyone gets. *Run by Eglendar *The hook = Free drink. The Line = a series of drinks. The sinker = Last call 'Frozenfar Expeditions Store' *Closest thing to an Adventure's Guild *Run by Atenas Swift, veteran ranger. A middle-aged, steely haired man with skin the color of tanned leather. *Message board for adventures either LFG or LFAdenture *Atenas was a skilled guide but now is more than willing to give any advice about the local geography and adventuring gear (like maps) Characters 'Alden Lowell' Speaker *Is the loud yappy small dog to the speaker of Caer-Dineval's big and loud bully dog. *He is tied to Crannoc due to the agreement to push for Easthaven out and follows Crannoc around *Thinks he has the power in the relationship but doesn't! *Young man, slight of build, blond hair. Sticks his chest out when he talks impersonating Crannoc. Actions Eleint (September) : 28 - Howling Fiend pirate crew attacks Caer-Konig Marpenoth (October) : 1 - Ship Rethnor establishes protection racket, selling fake magical symbols on boats Category:Locations